shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey D. Luffy vs. Popeye the Sailor Man
Note: This is pre-timeskip Luffy versus Popeye the Sailor Man because post-timeskip Luffy is way too powerful THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE LORD OF THE SEAS! Popeye sat on the floor, his back resting on the mast of his ship. The small tugboat putted quietly across the great blue sea. Popeye was dozing off, the rocking of the boat putting him to sleep. The boat was like a hand, caressing him as they both traveled on their perpetual journey. Suddenly, a massive, slow-moving shadow appeared over Popeye's minuscule tugboat. Of course, being asleep, what would Popeye know of the shadow? "I heard he's super, SUPER strong!" A familiar, scratchy, seventeen-year-old's voice spoke. A scared, long-nosed sniper replied, "Then why're we near him?" Luffy replied, his arms in the air, "Because I wanna FIGHT him!" Usopp recoiled from the sudden outburst of emotion, and bumped into Nami. "Nami, let's just go hide in the hold or something!" Usopp said, his chattering teeth audible. "I heard the man's broken rocks with his fists." A deep voice, muffled by a cigarette spoke. "Huh. Nothing I can do with my swords!" Zoro said, laying a hand on Shusui's handle. "This is Luffy's fight. Let's keep our distance." Robin said. Luffy grinned, and then jumped off the Thousand Sunny, and onto the tiny tugboat. *THUMP* Popeye opened one eye, as he hear a pair of sandals land on his ship's deck. Just as he was about to drift back into his world of dreams, he saw a figure looming over him. A short teen, wearing blue shorts and a red vest. On his head was a straw hat. Popeye opened both eyes and looked at the teen. "Hey! I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I want to fight you!" Popeye smiled, picked up the pipe lying next to him, placed it in his mouth, and got up swiftly. "AGAGAGAGA! Yer in fer a treat!" Popeye said, rolling up his sleeves. 3... 2... 1... BEGIN! Popeye immediately threw a sturdy right hook straight at Luffy's face. BONK! The punch connected with Luffy's jaw, and Luffy's head stretched out far behind him. Popeye stood in front of Luffy, a surprised look on his face. As soon as Luffy's head returned to his body, Luffy said teasingly, "I'm a rubber human! You can't hurt me!" "That's nothin' fer a sailor man like me!" Popeye retorted. Luffy's fist then reeled back several meters, and Popeye raised his massive forearms to block the attack. "Gum Gum no..." The fist's potential energy turned kinetic as it rocketed towards Popeye, "PISTOL!" Luffy shouted as the fist, coming in at a high speed, rammed Popeye in the gut. Unlike Luffy, Popeye was sent flying with that move, and he kept doing so until he hit the door to the cockpit. The sheer force from the punch caused him to cry out in pain, as blood trickled down his forehead. "Yer much stronger than I thoit ya be!" Popeye mused. Luffy, without a word, jumped into the air, "Gomu Gomu no..." "YARI! AXE!" Luffy shouted as his legs repeatedly fired themselves at Popeye. While Popeye only got hit a few times, the door behind him had collapsed. "Spinach..." Popeye mumbled, inaudible to Luffy. Inside the cockpit of the tugboat, the obvious was inside. Along with a steering wheel, a myriad of aluminum cans lay on the floor, neatly stacked. Battered and bloody, Popeye picked up a can of spinach and opened it. "Is that spinach? Where the hell's you MEAT!" Luffy said, advancing towards Popeye while stretching his arms back. "Gum Gum no..." Luffy grinned. "This is gonna be so easy!" Luffy thought to himself. His arms continued to reach back, gaining momentum. *CHOMP* Luffy saw Popeye eat some spinach. It's not like that mattered... but it did. It seemed as if air was being pumped into Popeye. His muscles enlarged for a second, and all his wounds healed up. Still, it was barely noticeable to Luffy. "BAZOOKA!" Two palms came rocketing at Popeye. All Popeye did was hold his forearm out. Chewing his pipe casually, the two rubbery arms slammed against Popeye's forearm, and bounced off. Popeye shrugged the attack. "ITAAAAA!" Luffy cried, somehow cradling both his arms at once. "How did you hurt me!?" Luffy managed to force out before returning to rubbing his arms. "Spinach." Was all Popeye replied. He then bit down on his pipe and dashed towards Luffy. While Luffy was still hurting, Popeye threw and uppercut at Luffy, and Luffy flew multiple meters into the air. Chipped teeth flew out of Luffy's mouth as his lower and upper jaws collided with each other. Luffy, once again, was rolling on the floor in pain. After a few seconds, which was not enough for Popeye to land another attack, Luffy grinned once again, wincing in pain. He semi-squatted, and place both his arms on his outstretched knees. His ankles started to grow folds of skin, but they disappeared soon afterwards. His skin turned pink, and steam rose off of his body. "Gear Second!" Luffy didn't need to send his arms back like before. Withing a split second, Luffy was standing in front of Popeye, and he seemed to have reeled his fists like before, but it all happened in less than a second. "Jet Bullet!" Popeye was sent flying back once again, and his back hit the mast, causing it to crack and fall. Getting up slowly, Popeye wiped the blood off of his mouth. "AGAGAGAGA! Ya broke mah mast! I'll wallop ya so hard..." Popeye bellowed, his eyes burning with rage. He bit so hard on his smoking pipe that it broke. "An' ya broke mah smokin' pipe too!" Popeye said, spitting out the end of the pipe that was in his mouth. Neither did Luffy listen, nor did he care. "Jet Gatling!" It was like a machine gun, and it was impossible to dodge. Popeye was ruthlessly beaten up by Luffy's pink fists. To finish the gatling, Luffy kicked Popeye, sending him flying... Flying... Flying... And into the cockpit! Once again, Popeye was reaching for the cans. Unfortunately, Luffy knew about this strength of Popeye's and stretched his arms until they reached Popeye. The arms then rammed Popeye, breaking the walls of the cockpit, and sending all the cans of spinach out with him. With his last bit of energy, Popeye grabbed all the cans of spinach he could, and fell into the sea... A few moments later, Popeye flew out of the water, seeming to run on the air itself. He then grabbed onto the ship's deck, causing it to crack, and vaulted over the aforementioned. "BiggitybobbitybiggityBOO!" Popeye said, twirling in midair and forming some sort of human drill. He continued to drill through the air, and even the Jet Pistol of Luffy's didn't work. As Popeye neared Luffy, he stopped drilling and stood in place. He then dashed towards Luffy. "I... Will... Win..." Luffy shouted, teleporting in a zigzag pattern all around the tugboat while accumulating enough speed to ram Popeye with a Jet Bazooka. Popeye pulled a new smoking pipe out of his pocket, lit it, placed it in his mouth and puffed a few all while running. He swung his free, right arm, gaining momentum until it became a blur. "Jet Bazooka!" Luffy screamed. "AGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA! TWISTER PUNCH" Popeye laughed heartily. Luffy's Jet Bazooka and Popeye's punch collided with each other, but there was no contest. Luffy was sent flying, and he landed at the front of the ship. Cracking his knuckles, Popeye said, "I yam Popeye the sailor!" He then ruthlessly punched Luffy until Luffy seemed to be a bloody pulp. Weak and losing consciousness, Luffy got up feebly and stuck his thumb in his mouth. Unfortunately, Popeye had other plans. Popeye swung the very same sturdy right hook that had started the fight, but this punch sent Luffy flying... flying... flying... into the sea. Withing seconds, a massive ship loomed over where Luffy's body had fallen, and a green-haired swordsman was taking off his robes and preparing to dive in to save Luffy. It was clear who the winner was. Popeye calmly picked up the previously broken mast, and set it straight. "I'll need some gloo for this..." Popeye said. He then rested his back on the mast once again and puffed a few, dozing off once again. POPEYE WINS!